Beer Run (B Double E Double Are You In?)
by Giggle Twins Lin-chan and Ren
Summary: What if the cast of Digimon were all bad? Here's a small snip-it of it! On Beer Run!!! Humor mostly, there should be a couple more chaps! R&R!!!! PWEAZE!!!!!!!!!!! And thanks!!!
1. Default Chapter

Beer Run (B double E double Are you In?)

"Hey, guys." Matt mutters. "I've got a thirst, wanna go?"

A black haired kid grins wickedly. "Beer Run?" He asks.

The blonde nods. "Oh yeah. Anyone in?"

There are several grins all around. "Yeah!" Comes a shout. 

"I drive!" Shouts the black haired boy with blue eyes. He gets a bunch of strange looks. "What? Want Indy drivin' while on a beer run?"

They all give a tall blue haired green eyed guy an odd look. "Good point…" A guy with unruly brown hair and brown eyes says. "He could get us all killed…" 

"What?" Asks the tall one with blue hair. "I'll be careful!"

"Joe… you're a frickin' road monster! You're car has a bumper sticker that says, 'I'm not speeding… I'm qualifying for the Indy 500!!' That's… not careful… specially since it seems like you _are_ trying to qualify!"

He shrugs. "I like goin' fast… sides… I am!"

"And you'll prob`ly be the fastest on the track!… Sides… I called it!" The black haired one says.

"There… you've got me…"

The black haired one grins. "I'll get the van!" With that he turns and runs off. About five minutes later a van comes driving up with bumper stickers plastered all over it. A few of them include '_I_ beat up your honor student!!!' 'if you can read this, I didn't hit you hard enough' 'I don't suffer from insanity… I enjoy every moment of it!' and a bunch of others. It beeps. "Hop in!"

The boys all look around. "Come on girls, c`mon wit us?"

Some of the girls laugh. "Yeah!… if only to watch you guys get drunk and act like idiots…"

The van stops and the boys pull open the main door and someone opens the side passenger door and every crawls in one way or another. The van starts moving and the doors close.

"B double E double are you in?" Starts exploding from the speakers.

"Look out!" Izzy shouts with the speakers from the passenger seat sticking his head out the window. He pulls his head back in. "Only givin' everyone a warnin'… I mean… Anthony's only 15..."

Anthony laughs. "So?…" then he starts singing to the song.

__

Twenty-five minutes past quitting time.

Seven of us crammed into that truck of mine

Paying no attention to them highway signs

The van pulls to a stop in front of a store. "Hurry, go!" The doors open and five of the nine boys jump out and run in. All of the five girls shake their heads.

"Don't worry, girls." Anthony says from the driver's seat. "I won't get totally wasted!" The girls just laugh at him. 

The five boys come running out, each holding at least three cases of beer a piece, if not more. "We got it!" Comes Matt's voice. They jump in through the still opened door. "Now… GO, go, go, GO!!!!!!"

__

Going 90 miles an hour toward that county line

Quick sack, 12 pack, back again

It's a B double E double are you in?

Anthony throws his foot on the gas and they zoom off. Some of the boys start to sing along with their theme for this. "Oh I can't stop thinkin' what the hell they were drinkin' when they made this county dry…"

"So," Anthony says breaking in. "How did this lift go?"

Two of the boys stop their song, though some keep on. "I got a week long thirst…"

"Went pretty good." The teen with brown hair says. "Got in an' out faster then last time…" He grins slightly. "Last time we had some problems."

"Really, Jefe?" Anthony asks. "I really thought it went well last time… cept for gettin' the police on our asses…"

"I think that was what ruined it, MacGyver."

"Oh… right! We still got away with the beer though…"

"Yeah… that's true…" Then there's the unmistakable fizz as one of the beer is open.

"Already startin', are we?" Asks a girl with dark red hair, green eyes and bluish sunglasses on her heads. She stretches her arms up revealing her tube top, which was covered by an unbuttoned, kinda small blue-violet jacket. She folds her arms and looks at the boys, laughing slightly. "Pitiful… isn't it?"

The girls laugh. "Pretty much…"

__

My buddy and their babies letting down their hair

As long as we're together it don't matter where

Ain't got a lot of money but we just don't care

She finds an arm slipped around her. It has a black leathered jacket on it. "Come on, Sammi, you know it's not that bad! You also know you love me, right?" He says with a grin.

She laughs slightly. "Jefe, Tai… dear… get your arm off me. I don't like you that way, Ok?"

He sighs. "You're holdin' out on me. Don't hold out on Jefe, sweetie! Can't run forever."

"Hmm… if I was lyin', no. But since I'm not lyin'… I prob`ly can."

"That… that hurts."

"Yeah… right…"

__

Knowing that the fun is in the getting there

Aztec, long necks, paychecks spent

It's a B double E double are you in?

"Honestly!" He says through 'laughing and an bragging and a' carrying on' "It hurts! You've kissed me twice already! You also seat on my lap during a movie!"

"The kisses were accidents… `cept for the one… that was your fault because you were on warpath and couldn't get calmed down any other way. And as for the sitting thing… I was trying to get you to move! You just wouldn't let me get back up!"

"Tai," His best friend says. "This is getting pathetic! You've been chasin' the same one for the better part of a year… give it up!" The blonde opens a beer can and puts it to his lips. 

"Aw, don't worry, Chief! It's all fun an' games… sides she'll come to soon!"

"Hey… uh… guys… we got problems…" Anthony says looking out the review mirror. "Cops!"

"Step on it!!" 

"Whatever you say!" All of a sudden the van seems to jump and they go speeding off down the road, faster then before.

"There's home…" A girl with light black hair and a model like form says in a far off voice. "And there's dad…"

A boy with blonde hair and pale gray eyes looks at the girl. "What's wrong Mon?" He's holding a beer in his hand.

"Nothin' Erik…" 

The boy shrugs. "Ok…" He turns back to looking forward and goes back to drinking his beer.

__

Oh I can't stop a thinking

What the hell they were drinking

"Fancy drivin'? MacGyver style?" Anthony asks.

"Indy wants to drive!" Comes a quiet yell from somewhere in the back. 

"Joe!" They shout. "Shut up!"

Anthony makes a sharp turn, which practically everyone goes falling to the right, crashing into the wall and other people. "Sorry! Tryin' to be careful!"

__

When they made this county dry

Tai smiles slightly as Sam crashes into him from the sharp turn. "See? You've already fallen for me!" He says putting an arm around her again.

The van makes another sharp turn, this time everyone falls to the left. "Sorry!" Comes Anthony's voice.

Tai's arm crashes into the wall, then Sam crashes into his arm and he crashes into Sam. "Thanks for the warning!" He says in an annoyed voice. "Ok, Hacker? …" He grins slightly. "My Sam?"

She rolls her eyes slightly. "Fine. Your arm Ok?" She asks shifting her weight off his arm.

"Fine." He mumbles.

"Ok… they'll be gone in a sec!" Comes Izzy's voice from the passenger's side. "If Mac can keep driving like this!"

"Just like Indy!" Anthony's voice comes playfully. 

"Not quite…" Comes Joe's voice from the back. 

"Yea, whatever Indy!"

There's another sharp turn, only this time most were ready for it and managed to grab someone or something to steady themselves. One more sharp turn. "They're gone!" Comes Anthony's voice in victory.

__

I got a week long thirst and what makes it worse

Lord it's my turn to drive!

"Good drivin' Anthony!"

"Yea, good job Mac!"

"I'm not called MacGyver for nothin'!" He says. 

Everyone laughs, except for Joe. "That's not funny…" He mumbles. "I'm the king of the road!"

Everyone stops laughing for a moment and looks back at the tall guy with blue hair. "Yea… we know Joe!" Then they start laughing again.

__

Laughing and a bragging an a' carrying on

We loaded up the wagon and we headed home

I guess half a dozen cases doesn't last that long

"WhoooHoooo!!" Comes shouts from the back. "We are the baddest kids in town!"

"Town?" Comes Anthony's voice in front. "At least in the country! If not the world!" 

The girls shake their heads. "We're badly out numbered." Yolei says. "Badly."

Sam nods. "Yeah… true… least you don't have a guy trying to get you all the time." She shoots a look to Tai, who grins at her. She rolls her eyes. "Anyway… I love bein' bad, don't you?"

The girls look at each other, all grinning. "Yeah! Can't just have bad boys. Gotta have your bad girls too."

"And we take the cake."

"So… any of ya wanna try a beer?"

"No. Smells just a tad too strong."

"Oh… Ok…"

__

Come tomorrow morning it'll be all gone

It's turn around, leave town, sounds again

Like a B double E double are you in?

"There's the house!"

Tai laughs. "Yup! Hmm… too bad our parents can't see what we bought with that rich guys money…"

"Your parents were committed Tai… My Mom and Dad are the only ones still sane!"

"Only cause your Dad don't pay that much attention and your Mom gave up awhile ago…"

"She figures it's our lives, if we die then we kill ourselves…"

The van stops. "We're here…"

"Awesome!" They shout opening the van door and getting out again. Everyone gets out and the boys grab the beer. They all rush inside to start getting drunk.

__

Like a B double E double are you in?

"Hey!"

"Hey come on boy, let's get in the trunk!"

"Ok, but I'm drivin'!" the speakers play for the last time before Anthony turns off the tape player.


	2. Bear Run Getting Drunk

"They're already getting wasted…" the girl with light black hair says. "Is that a bad sign?"

"Oh yes, very bad." Roma says settling back into a couch.

"Come on, Sammi." Tai says putting his arm around the girl with dark red hair. "You know you love me."

"Get off me." She says. "You're drunk."

He pulls away and grabs her wrists. "Come on, dance with me!" He says moving her to the center of the room. "Turn up the music!" On command music started playing loudly.

"Taichi, let me go!" Sam protests. "Girls, help!"

They laugh. "He'll pass out soon, I'm sure of it!"

"Easy for you to say! He's not dancing with you!"

"I'm free!!" comes a yell from a young boy. He runs by pulling off his shirt. "I've never felt so alive!" He yells pulling off his pants.

"Oh… Kami…" 

"FREEDOM!!!" He shouts before crashing into a wall and passing out. The girls stare at his bare body for a moment then go back to watching everyone else.

"Cody reminds me of my first time…" Izzy says. A few moments later his head tilts to the side.

"Wasted…"

The boy with black hair jumps up behind the girls. "Hey, girlys! What up?"

"Anthony, shouldn't you be gettin' wasted too?"

"Me? Wasted? Nah, I'm not the wastin' type. I'm stayin' sober. Unlike most of the guys…"

"Help!" Sam yells. "Lemme go! Taichi!!!"

"Nah-hu girl!"

"CHIEF!! Get your damn friend off me before he dies a painful death!!!"

The blonde boy with blue eyes stumbles up. "Come on, Tai!" He grabs him around the middle and stuffs a glass full of an amber liquid into his hands. "Drink this."

"Kay." He turns it up and gulps it down.

"Thank you, Matt." Sam growls sitting down beside the other girls to watch. "Gee, thanks for all the help, girls."

"Sorry, Sam, but it looked like you two were having _so_ much fun."

"Haha. I'm dying with laughter."

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, four tequila… floor…" Tk said as he was drinking tequila then hitting the floor. "Look at all the pretty birdies and stars…" He says in a far off voice.

The black haired teened boy went over to Tk. "Tk, open up and drink this." Tk opened his mouth. Anthony poured it slowly down his throat. Tk swallowed it then completely passed out. "Much more of this stuff and I think he's gonna become immune to it…" Anthony said sitting the glass down and taking his seat back with the girls to watch.

"Have any of ya seen my Adrenaline?"

"Exactly what is your Adrenaline and what's it do?"

"Beer, lil whiskey, a shot of tequila, some wine and a little sugar. And it… gives you a major adrenaline rush."

They all look over to Cody. "I think that's what happened to him… Cody got your Adrenaline would be my guess, Indy."

Joe looks over to where Cody now lays. "Great…" He says moving over to where his shirt lays. Laying beside the shirt is a smashed glass. "Yup… He got it. Oh well, I can drink somethin' else." He says moving away from the shirt and grabbing another glass.

"Liquor…" Comes an out of tune voice. "It's great! I drink it every chance I get…"

"A hoe-down…" Sinthia says hanging her head down slightly. 

"And Tai's first… my ears!"

"Go to the store, they say I'm too young but I don't care! I get it anyway and end up gettin-" He falls forward onto the hard floor.

The blonde beside him laughs stupidly. "Good one dude… Oh, my turn…"

"Is it just me or is Matt more wasted now then before?"

"Yup…"

"My friend got wasted, told me to try it! I gave in to try it then I found I like it. Now I can't get enough, da da da da da…" comes Matt's finely tuned voice. A second later he fell over on top of Tai.

"Down and out."

"Yes!" Sam says in excitement.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because if Tai's out then he can't make me dance him anymore."

"You've got your priorities in order, don't ya?"

The dark red-haired girl shrugs. "Sure."

Anthony puts his arms around the two and sighs. "Don't' ya love havin' one normal?"

"You're not normal."

"But I'm not drunk either."

They laugh. "True's true…"

The short haired blonde called Erik walks in. He's carrying loads of food. Anthony's eyes grow wide in hunger at the site. "Can I have some of that?"

He growls. "My food."

"Ok… Ok… whatever. I'll get it when you pass out."

"Not gonna happen."

"Don't bet on it…"

"Shut up, Ant. I don't wanna hear it." He opens a pudding cup and has the spoon halfway to his mouth when the floor rises up to greet him, smashing the pudding cup to pieces and leaving the lower half of his face covered in chocolate pudding.

Anthony grins. "You'll hear it if I damn well want you to hear it." He grabs a bag of chips and tears into it."

Roma rolls her eyes. "Boys…"

"Agreed."

"Oh i di di di di di di di…" Come two voices. 

"An Irish Drinking Song?! Ok, no more Whose Line! Not for the boys!"

Then they hear a small crash as a body hits the floor. A few seconds later the remaining voice picks up double time. "Oh i di di di di di di di di di di di di di di…" Then there's another small crash as the second boy hits the floor.

"Ok, Ken and Davis are out…"

"Whose left?"

Anthony looks up. "Me… Joe… all of you…"

"Indy?! Oh, Kami, make sure he can't get out of the house…"

The black haired kid holds up some keys. "Oh, I got his keys. He's not goin' nowhere and I made sure he can't hotwire anything too."

Then there's a loud yell. "Who the HELL made it so I can't leave?!?!?!"

Anthony laughs and stuffs they keys in his pocket. "What the Jigoku are you talkin' bout Joe?"

"Well someone took my keys and boarded up my baby!"

"They did? Who'd do that?"

The tall blue haired one walks into view. "Oh, I don't know… you?"

"Me? I swear as my name is Anthony Damian Ishida MacGyver I didn't do it. And the girls don't know how."

"Prove you didn't do it."

"I've been right here the whole time. Ask the girls."

"Was he?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Of course."

"He don't get wasted, remember?"

Joe sighs. "Fine… I can't figure out who in Jigoku keeps taking my keys…"

Anthony shrugs and hands him a bottle of tequila. "Here ya go."

He gives the young a suspicious look. "Thanks. I think…" Then he disappears out of sight, taking a swig from the bottle.

They hear a crash seconds after Joe disappears out of sight. "I think he's finally wasted…"

Then they hear a mumbled "good night" followed by a snore.

"Well, that's the last one."

"Time to go barricade our doors!"

"Now whose turn is it to get the safe one?"

"Where do I get to sleep?"

"You're the safe one. That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Oh…"


End file.
